villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Numnum22/DC characters with similarities to other villains:The Joker
This is The Joker, Clown Prince of Crime and archenemy of Batman. and these are the villains who are similar to him: Gallery Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons Ride).png|Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Jafar.jpg|Jafar (Disney's Aladdin series) Scar.jpg|Scar (Disney's The Lion King) Chucky Child's Play.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play series) Captain James Bartholomew Hook.png|Captain James Hook (Disney's Peter Pan series) Light Yagami.png|Light Yagumi (Death Note) Image-of-moriarty-1.jpg|James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) Ursula the Sea Witch.jpg|Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Kaos123.png|Kaos (Skylanders series) Lothor from Ninja Storm.jpeg|Lothor (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Ivan Ooze.jpg|Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) OogieBoogie.png|Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Judge Doom Eyes.jpg|Judge Doom (Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil (Disney's 101 Dalmatians series) Count Olaf.jpg|Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Sweeney-Todd-johnny-depps-movie-characters-32003833-400-600.png|Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) Thrax.jpg|Thrax (Osmosis Jones) Green-Goblin-Norman-Osborn-Marvel-Comics-Spider-Man-h167.jpg|Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) Carnage Vol 2 2 Crain Variant Textless.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 4534612-Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Robbie Rotten telling Stephine that LazyTown will always be lazy and she should get along with it by discouraging her.png|Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) Deadpool-profile-pic-deadpool-movie-big-update-at-comic-con-2014.jpeg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Cinder (RWBY).png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) Roman Torchwick.jpg|Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Darth Vader Hands on Hips.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars series) Emperor Sidious.png|Darth Sidious (Star Wars series) Fawful.jpg|Fawful (Super Mario Bros. series) Skull.PNG|Red Skull (Marvel Comics) Psycho borderlands.PNG|Handsome Jack (Borderlands series) P4D Tohru Adachi.png|Tohru Adachi (Persona series) Shredder 1990 1.jpeg|The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Hisoka Morow the Magician.jpg|Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) Dissidia-Final-Fantasy-Arcade Kefka.jpg 600.jpg|Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) Felix_S11.png|Felix (Red vs. Blue series) Jeff_the_Killer.jpg|Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) Johan.jpg|Johan Liebert (Monster) Pennywise's angry glare.png|Pennywise (Stephen King's It) Shogo is amused.jpg|Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass) Real Junko Enoshima.png|Junko Enoshima (Dangaronpa) Far Cry 3 Vaas.jpg|Vaas Montenargo (Far Cry 3) Sweet_Tooth_(Twisted_Metal).jpg|Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal series) Hazama's Defeated.png|Hazama (BlazBlue) Yuuki Terumi's Defeat.png|Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Hopper.jpg|Hopper (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) One old fat you dag.jpg|Dag (Barnyard) Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) Screw eyes.jpg|Professor ScrewEyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Quackerjack.jpg|Quacker Jack (Disney's Darkwing Duck) Proteus-gargoyles.png|Proteus (Disney's Gargoyles) General Mandible.jpg|General Mandible (Antz) McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Disney's The Rescuers Down Under) Hannibal Lecter's evil smirk.png|Hannibal Lecter The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) 180px-Freaky fred.jpg|Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Profile art - Courtly Jester.jpg|Courtly Jester (Ever After High) The Jester.png|The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) Pitch.jpg|Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) TattletaleStrangler.jpg|Tattletale Strangler (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mkt010 Quasi1.png|Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania) 180px-Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Ladd Russo.png|Ladd Russo (Buccano) Top Dollar.png|Top Dollar (The Crow) Albedo Piazzolla.jpg|Albedo Piazzola (Xenosaga series) Dexter Morgan.jpg|Dexter Morgan (Dexter) Judge Claude Frollo .jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Chairman Drek.png|Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) Jareth the Goblin King.jpg|Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth) Vox.png|Gleeman Vox (Ratchet: Deadlocked) Lots-O'-Huggin'-Bear.jpg|Lots-O Huggin' Bear (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3) HIM.jpg|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Boris Badenov's evil grin.gif|Boris Badenov (Rocky and Bullwinkle series) Tzekel-Kan grinning evilly.png|Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) The Horned King.png|The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) Lorf voldemort .png|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter series) Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo).jpg|Imhotep (The Mummy series) Mr. Bill Sykes.jpg|Mr. Sykes (Disney's Oliver and Company) Tighten.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) Shan Yu2.png|Shan Yu (Disney's Mulan) Jenner ID.png|Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) Chigurh.jpg|Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) Laughing jack by janezam-d96yetc.jpg|Laughing Jack Category:Blog posts